1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handheld lighting device, more particularly to a three-in-one handheld lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional handheld lighting device 10 is shown to include a casing unit 11, a lamp member 12 mounted in and projecting out of the casing unit 11, a control unit 13 to control on and off conditions of the lamp member 12, and a battery unit (not shown) that is mounted inside the casing unit 11 and that can make and brake contact with the legs of the lamp member 12. Although the conventional handheld lighting device 10 is easy to carry and can provide lighting, it has a limited number of functions, and is not suitable for outdoor activities, such as mountain climbing or camping.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a three-in-one handheld lighting device that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.
According to this invention, a three-in-one handheld lighting device comprises a casing unit, a torch unit, a whistle unit, and a thermometer unit. The casing unit includes upper and lower casing members. The upper casing member has a top wall, an upper surrounding wall that extends downwardly from a periphery of the top wall and that cooperates with the top wall to define an upper receiving space, and a partition wall that divides the upper receiving space into a torch receiving chamber and an air chamber opposite to the torch receiving chamber in a longitudinal direction. The top wall is formed with an elongate switch receiving hole that is proximate to the partition wall and that extends in the longitudinal direction. The upper surrounding wall is formed with a lamp hole distal from the partition wall. The lower casing member is attached to a lower end of the upper surrounding wall of the upper casing member, and has a bottom wall and a lower surrounding wall that extends upwardly from a periphery of the bottom wall. The bottom wall has an outer wall surface formed with a thermometer receiving cavity. The torch unit is disposed in the torch receiving chamber, and includes an operating member, a light emitting diode lamp member, an insulating member, a battery unit, and a cover body. The operating member is provided for controlling lighting of the torch unit, and includes a press piece and an actuating piece that extends upwardly and integrally from the press piece and that protrudes from the casing unit through the switch receiving hole. The press piece has a bottom surface formed with a limiting groove extending in a direction parallel to the switch receiving hole, and a retaining groove formed above and in communication with the limiting groove. The light emitting diode lamp member is disposed in the lamp hole, and has a head portion and a pair of spaced-apart first and second leg terminals connected to the head portion. The first leg terminal is positioned inside the limiting groove, and has a protrusion that engages removably and slidably the retaining groove. The insulating member is disposed between the first and second leg terminals, and has a connecting piece and two supporting pieces that extend respectively and integrally from opposite ends of the connecting piece and that abut respectively against the first and second leg terminals. The battery unit is disposed between the supporting pieces, and has positive and negative terminals that are spaced respectively apart from the second and first leg terminals. The cover body is provided for covering the torch receiving chamber and for supporting the second leg terminal. When the actuating piece of the operating member is disposed at a first position, the protrusion is positioned in the retaining groove, and the first and second leg terminals of the lamp member are spaced respectively apart from the negative and positive terminals of the battery unit so that the torch unit is in an off state. When the actuating piece is moved along the switch receiving hole to a second position, the protrusion is removed from the retaining groove so that the press piece pushes the first leg terminal to contact electrically the negative terminal of the battery unit such that the positive terminal is in electrical contact with the second leg terminal of the lamp member, thereby putting the torch unit in an on state. The whistle unit includes a semi-circular air inlet formed in the upper surrounding wall and disposed opposite to the lamp hole in the longitudinal direction, to a curved air resonant seat cooperating with the air inlet to form a resonant space in the air chamber, and an air outlet provided in the top wall to permit releasing of air that is blown into the air chamber, thereby generating a whistling sound output. The thermometer unit is mounted securely in the thermometer receiving cavity, and includes a capillary rod secured in the thermometer receiving cavity, and a graduated chart provided on the outer wall surface of the lower casing member adjacent to the thermometer receiving cavity.